guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Italia
Storia - History In 2 abbiamo lasciato RUSHU, abbiamo voluto voltare pagina, lasciare quel mondo infame e ripartire da 0, in un ambiente asettico, puro, un eden x me ed Imperius... Volevamo essere i pionieri del nuovo server Rosal e nonostante qualke ritardo iniziale, ci stiamo riuscendo. X gli italiani siamo il punto di riferimento, e se non vi dispiace... non è poco... Camminando x le lande degli scara CroceRossa (Amon) viene contattato da Sparkfist, all'inizio mi sembrava un'italiano qualunque, cavolo... era già lvl 50+ però... la sintonia di noi 3 subito si fa sentire... ed iniziano i primi progetti... della gilda Italiana; il sogno comune di tre italiani, soli in un nuovo mondo che si tramuta in pochi giorni in ITALIA, la prima gilda italiana del server Rosal. Di li a poco un crescendo continuo di utenti, esperienza, progetti, realizzati o in fase di elaborazione si sono susseguiti giorno dopo giorno... Questa gilda è una meraviglia. Questa gilda vale più di ogni set, kama, allineamento. La difenderemo a qualunque costo. Amon, Sparkfist, Imperius Leaders di ITALIA, la prima (e anche migliore) comunità italiana in Rosal In the beginning there were two of us, Imperius and Amon, who had left RUSHU wanting to make a fresh start in a new space... a haven for us. We wanted to be pioneers in the new Rosal server and despite some initial setbacks, that's exactly what is happening. We are a point of reference for Italians playing the game, which is quite a feat. Walking through the Scara Plains, CroceRossa (a.k.a. Amon) was spotted by Sparkfist, who remarked on his name. At first he seemed like a regular player -- even though he was already at level 50! -- but the immediate understanding between us formed moved the first projects for this guild right along. This guild -- ITALIA -- is the result of a dream shared by three Italians, and was the first Italian guild on the Rosal server. Of them to few one continuous crescendo of consumers, experience, projects, realized or in phase of elaboration they have followed day after day... This guild is a wonder. '''This guild is worth more than every set, kama, alignment. We will defend her to whatever cost. Amon, Sparkfist, Imperius Leaders di ITALIA, the first (and also best) Italian community in Rosal Sito e Forum - Site and Forum http://dofusitalia.altervista.org http://dofusitalia.altervista.org/forum Classi - Class Cra ::*''--Mine--'' ::*''Tirafrecce'' ::*''ItaBow'' Ecaflip ::*''oOoAMONoOo'' ::*''Imperius'' ::*''Hazunporrito'' ::*''Plutonio'' ::*''Darkpaperinik'' Eniripsa ::*Giustice Enutrof ::*Wanted-Treasurer ::*''Khame'' Feca ::*''Carletto'' ::*''Laryen'' Iop ::*''Sparkfist'' ::*''LordHalek'' ::*''Mpec'' ::*''Darkrobokop-ita'' ::*''Xanhand'' ::*''Kiarina'' Osamodas ::*''B-Krazy'' ::*''Jillior'' ::*''Jibbapro'' ::*''-DarkElf-'' Pandawa ::*''Mhylow'' Sacrier ::*''Nayaa'' ::*''Torj'' ::*''Joe-boss'' ::*''Nelapsi'' Sadida ::*''Arihanna'' ::*''Franzino'' ::*''Kissad'' ::*''Rajetta'' ::*''Saint-Mary'' ::*''Yuna-mee'' ::*''Strunzombie'' ::*''MrYogurt'' ::*''Giunone-Ita'' Sram ::*''Pat-Willow'' ::*''Kesada'' ::*''Rakos'' ::*''Vercticus'' ::*''Skaramaru'' ::*''Lamiya-Bailis'' Xelor ::*''Vanadio'' ::*''Bladexs'' Professioni Gilda Italia - Professions Italia Guild Raccolta - Gathering *Alchimisti - Alchemist : lvl 100 ::Carletto ::Franzino ::Jillior ::lordHalek ::Mpec ::Sparkfist ::Mhylow *Coltivatori - Farmer : lvl 100 ::Mpec ::Tirafrecce *Taglialegna - Lumberjack : lvl 100 ::Tirafrecce *Minatori - Miner : lvl 100 ::--Mine-- ::Wanted-Treasurer ::Sparkfist *Pescatori - Fisherman *Cacciatori - Hunter Manifattura - Crafting Cuochi - Food producers *Panettieri - Baker *Macellai - Butcher *Cucinatori Pesce - Fishmonger Produttori Vesti - Equipment producers *Chiavatori - Handyman *Gioielleri - Jeweller *Sarti - Tailor *Calzolai - Shoemaker Produttori di Armi - Weapon producers Fabbri - Smiths *Asciari - Axe Smith *Daggari - Dagger Smith *Martellari - Hammer Smith *Scudari - Shield Smith *Palari - Shovel Smith :lvl 100 ::Wanted-Treasure *Spadari - Sword Smith :lvl 100 ::Hanzuporrito Intagliatori - Carver *Intagliatori di Archi - Bow Carver : ::Carletto *Intagliatori di Staffe - Staff Carver :lvl 100 ::Tirafrecce *Intagliatori di Bacchette - Wand Carver : ::Giustice lvl 16 Specializzazioni - Specialization Maghi di Vesti - Equipment Magus *Maghi Calzolai - Shoemagus :lvl 100 ::ItaBow *Maghi Sarti - Costumagus :lvl 100 ::oOoAMONoOo *Maghi Gioiellieri - Jewelmagus :lvl 100 ::--Mine-- ::Kiker/Kissad Intagliatori Maghi - Carvemage *Magiatori di Staffe - Staff Carvmagus :lvl 100 ::Tirafrecce *Magiatori di Bacchette - Wand Carvmagus *Magiatori di Archi - Bow Carvmagus Fabbri Maghi - Smithmagus *Magiatori di Asce - Axe Smithmagus *Magiatori di Pale - Shovel Smithmagus :lvl 100 ::Wanted-Treasure *Magiatori di Spade - Sword Smithmagus :lvl 100 ::Hazunporrito *Magiatori di Dage - Dagger Smithmagus *Magiatori di Martelli - Hammer Smithmagus